Fact or Fiction?
by sianybananay
Summary: Best friends Shinayd and Molly discover that there is more than meets the eye concerning their favourite book series "Supernatural".
1. Chapter 1

"Molly! _Molly!" _I yelled at the back of my best friends head, dashing between the crowds as I tried to catch up to her.

"Molly!" After dodging the kids with their bulky backpacks I finally caught up with her.

"It's out. The new book, _'Lazarus Rising'_. I just got it from the book store. And your Deany-boy is back from hell!" Molly saw the shiny new book in my hand and gave a small squeal. Our absolute adoration for the book series _'Supernatural'_ is one of the things that really keeps us close. No-one else really knows about the books, you would probably say they have more of an underground cult following, but we don't care. The series was about two brothers, Sam and Dean, who travel across America looking for otherworldly, supernatural creatures. Vampires, werewolves, wendigos, ghosts, you name it, they had come across it. The series had been cut off for while as the publisher had gone bankrupt. But now Carver Edlund was back to having his books published under a new company, and the latest book had just been released. And about time too, as Molly said. She was getting nervous as to whether or not Dean would be coming back. You see, she's Team Dean, and I'm Team Sam. Opposites. Just like everything else about us. She's got short hair; I've got long(ish) hair. I'm the oldest in my family, and she's the youngest. We have pretty much the exact opposite taste in food, and we have definite opposing views on who the hottest guys are. The list goes on and I don't really wanna bore you. So yea, you could kinda say that we are chalk and cheese.

I'm Shinayd by the way, just for future reference. 168 centimetres tall, unruly strawberry blonde hair with light brown regrowth, black glasses that have been broken one too many times, that's me. And to be honest, not on the skinny side. But hey, what can I say? I love my food too much.

"So can I borrow it after you?" Molly asked, still gazing over the cover with awe. There was no point in her buying it, and she knew it. We share practically everything.

"Dude, you know the answer. Do you even have to ask?" I looked at her and laughed as she happily jumped on the spot, looking like a complete idiot, not caring that others around her were staring. And that is just one of the reasons why I am so close with her. We can be ourselves around each other, something that we don't really share with anyone else.

"Oh shut up…bitch" she said with a big grin.

I reply with my customary "Jerk".

We both laugh and head off to the first (and worst, according to Molly) class of the day, History.

All eight people in our class jumped when the high pitched scream rang out through the halls.

"What the hell was that?"Molly blurted out, looking absolutely freaked. She always looked frightened whenever anyone screamed, even in movies. I never fully knew why but I suspected it was because of her mom, who had died when Molly was only a baby.

I ran to the door, with Molly tightly clutching onto my arm behind me. Peering down the dimly lit corridor another scream rang out, and this time I could pinpoint where it was coming from. Other people were coming out of their classes now, curious. As I raced towards the bathroom, which was the location of the now constant cries, a dozen thoughts crowded my mind. I was filled with images of dead bodies and blood everywhere, or of an evil ghost about to kill one of the students. Friggin Supernatural, putting all these ideas in my head. I shook my head clear and grabbed the door. Inside, I could see the source of all the screams. A young girl, probably a freshman, was curled up in the corner of the bathroom, the cries having died down to whimpering and moaning. I felt Molly's grip tighten on me as she let out a gasp. I looked in horror between the girl on the floor and the mirror on the wall. Cracked and broken, it was covered in what looked to be blood. As we walked over to her she stared at us, and just pointed to a stall. Molly's motherly side instantly came out when she saw the state of the girl and she went to comfort her, but I could tell she was barely holding onto it herself. I, on the other hand, was left with the unfortunate task of seeing just what exactly had freaked this chick out so much. Now, I consider myself to be pretty tough when it comes down to it, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw in that stall. One of the cheerleaders was slumped over the toilet, unnaturally still. Her head was ever so slightly bobbing up and down in the cistern. There was blood on the floor as well as red-tinged water dribbling down the sides of the bowl. I fought the urge to retch, steadying myself on the door, and turned back to Molly.

"I'll stay here with her, you go and get help." Molly didn't need anymore encouraging and bolted towards the door. With one last glance towards me and the girl, she ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So hello all, if you're reading this, thank you. :) I am still trying to get a hang of uploading and stuff so bear with me. Any tips, comments, criticisms are welcome. Oh and sorry that the chapters are so short. It takes a while for me to write/upload as I am kind of a perfectionist. :D **  
**Kthnxbai!**

School was closed the next day; however Molly and I had to go back. We'd been told that we were required to retrace our steps for evidence, at least that's what the policeman on the phone said. When we arrive at the school there's a couple of cop cars outside, as well as what looks to be a forensic team and the local news reporter. There's a bit of a crowd hanging round, but that's only to be expected. Murders just don't happen in our small town, and when they do they're rather a big deal. There are also a couple of men asking questions to some of the students in the crowd. Maybe they're FBI, or something, I dunno. A tug of familiarity pulls at my brain, but I ignore it and follow Molly up to the officer we met the previous day.

"Hey Officer Johnson, how're you doing?" Molly asked.

"Hey, shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" the officer replied, lightening the situation with a grin.

"Yeah, I guess so." Molly said with a laugh, "So, what exactly is it that we're doing here?" She was being surprisingly casual about everything, all things considered. She was holding up pretty well, and I was really proud of her.

"Well, you are just going to go through the motions of what happened yesterday, just for confirmation. You two have been through a lot, so we don't want to push you too much."

"Okay, well, let's do it then." I said to the officer, a grim smile on my face.

After leading the officers down the corridor, into the bathroom, and explaining exactly what we had seen inside that stall, Molly and I were waiting outside for our parents. The two men from earlier came over, and motioned to Officer Johnson if they could have a word with us. The taller, skinnier one was the first to talk.

"Agents Angus and Young" he said, pulling out a badge and motioning to his partner, who was doing the same. They didn't look like cops, certainly didn't dress the part. Angus and Young, that sounded freakily familiar, although I couldn't quite place it.

"Now we want to ask you two a few questions. You were the only ones besides the other girl to see the body?" The shorter, stockier man was now staring at me, or more precisely, my hoodie, with intense interest. I saw something click in his eyes and he gave a small chuckle under his breath. Glad to know someone else appreciated my 'Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole' hoodie as well.

"Uh... yeah... I think so." I forced my eyes away from the laughing man and returned my gaze to Agent Angus.

"I mean, there was the girl that actually did…it, and then that freshman who actually found the dead girl but other than that… I made sure no-one else went into the toilet."

He nodded knowingly and then proceeded to ask more questions. But it was the last comment made by Agent Young that threw me off.

"Did you see anything weird, like black smoke?"

"Uh, no, not that I can recall but -" Molly started.

"I remember something. Black goo, at least that was what it looked like. On the floor, beside the toilet. Just a few droplets, but it looked kinda weird, out of place, you know?" It had only been a small detail, but for some reason now it stuck out at me.

"Okay. What about a smell, sorta like sulphur? Any cold spots?"

I turned to the shorter agent, eyes narrowed. What weird questions… Realisation dawns on me then as I remember where I had heard the names before, and why I am having a strange feeling of déja vu. I open my mouth in disbelief and I am having trouble speaking. Luckily Molly had come to the same realisation a split second after me.

"Ah, no, nothing like that. 'Scuse us for a second." Molly sounded like she desperately needed to talk to me.

Roughly pushing me and shoving me a few metres away from the men, Molly whispered urgently to me.

"Seriously Shinayd, do you realise what they are saying?" Running one hand through her short blonde hair, the other sitting on her hip, Molly sounded confused and a little freaked out. I was mirroring her feelings. "They sound exactly like Dean and Sam, from our books. The cop names, the questions and…. oh my lord, is that the Impala?"

I turned to follow her dumbfounded gaze, and gasped when I saw that she was right. I was at a loss for words.

They were LARPing, I decided. Yeah, that was probably it. The only logical reasoning for it. They were role playing. Either that or it was just a mega freaky coincidence. They couldn't really be them. Could they?


End file.
